


Give Me the News

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Getting Together, Part of a larger AU but can be read as stand alone probably, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: (I've got a bad case of loving you)Tyrea was certain of plenty things after the death of Zanza. She was certain of her work towards undoing the Telethia’s damage; she was certain of the twangs of pain she felt when Teelan spoke of his mother was because she knew what it was like; and she was certain she needed to focus on her people.The only thing she was uncertain of? Her feelings towards Linada.
Relationships: Linada/Talco | Tyrea
Series: The Divergence of Fate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Kudos: 5





	Give Me the News

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, I just felt like writing some Tyrea pining for Linada and how they got together in this AU! Enjoy

Tyrea was certain of plenty things after the death of Zanza. She was certain of her work towards undoing the Telethia’s damage; she was certain of the twangs of pain she felt when Teelan spoke of his mother was because she knew what it was like; and she was certain she needed to focus on her people.

The only thing she was uncertain of? Her feelings towards Linada.

Linada was an ally, a woman who had been by her side for a while now. It was easy enough to know she liked her, Tyrea wasn’t even enough of a fool to not notice that! The problem was that sometimes she felt those feelings went past of an ally or even a friend.

Tyrea rarely, if ever, fancied anyone, so she told herself it could not be that. If anyone were to strike her fancy it would surely be someone who showed interest in her first, right? Like… that Thad fellow. 

Speak of the devil, there was the Homs, approaching with a red face and a smile plastered on. It looked like he was holding a pack of food, once again trying to find his way into her heart through her stomach, it seemed.

“Miss Tyrea!” He was out of breath, likely having run to catch up with her. “Funny running into you here!”

“Ah, yes.” She spoke to him and felt no warmth as he continued to ramble on and hand her the package of food. Looked like someone showing interest in her first had no bearing on her feelings towards them.

Then again, she’d never been a fan of men.

“So, what do you think?” She finally focused on what Thad was saying again. “Would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight?”

“I’m busy.” Her reply was the same as always as she turned away. “Too much to do in the lab.”

And with that, she walked off, ignoring his mumbles about maybe another time. She wasn’t going to let him get his hopes up too high, but she wasn’t about to just turn him down point-blank, either. The fool was sure to notice eventually that she had no interest, right?

She hoped so, because when her patience ran out, she wouldn’t let him down easily. Being gentle had never been her forte, after all… Yet another reason she didn’t understand the soft, fluttery feelings in her chest when Linada smiled at her.

That was for later, though, she decided. Much later.

\--

Tyrea was still feeling as if her emotions towards Linada were unexplainable, and that’s why she decided there was only one way to deal with it. She was High Entian, Linada was Machina… If Tyrea found a High Entian girl to court, perhaps she could finally settle on the fact the feelings for the Machina couldn’t be romantic in nature.

Helmaline was nice enough for a High Entia, Tyrea decided. She helped out Radzam, another Machina who had moved into Alcamoth to assist in rebuilding infrastructure destroyed by the Telethia. She seemed smart, well-mannered, and interested in women. Perfect for trying to court, Tyrea supposed.

And yet, when she approached her to try and ask her on a date, she found no words escaping her lips. There was no spark, nothing to actually push her to say what she wanted to say. Why couldn’t she get the words out?

“Do you need something, Lady Tyrea?” Helmaline tilted her head to the side. “If you don’t, I would like to get back to work.”

“Ah, yes, feel free. I was just going to ask how things are going on your end.” She swallowed hard, questioning why she even thought this was a good idea in the first place.

“Oh, it’s going well. Radzam is making sure we both have plenty to do to keep busy.” She gave a small nod and a smile. “If you would ever like to assist us, I would be happy to have you around.”

Flirting. That was what Helmaline was doing, and yet, Tyrea did not feel anything but a numb understanding when she realized that. Nothing like the strange flutter she would get when Linada asked her if she wanted to cuddle.

Ugh, this was starting to make Tyrea’s head hurt. She placed a hand to the side of her head and shook it. “Sorry, I’ve got to get back to the Telethia research.”

“I understand, but if you ever wish to speak… feel free to visit me in my room.” And with a wink, Helmaline was gone.

Tyrea wanted to bash her head into a wall, why was this happening to her? Had she really fallen for Linada without realizing it? How had she let her walls down enough for that to even be possible?! She tried so hard to keep everyone at an arm’s length…

“Oh, dammit. I’ll just deal with this later.” If she kept putting it off, it couldn’t catch up to her, right?

\--

Radzam had come to talk to Tyrea about something important, at least, that was what he claimed. Tyrea hadn’t been in the mood for conversation, but… With the rest of the royal family stuck in Homs colonies, it was up to her to listen, she supposed. Try to keep things running smoothly until that Melia was here to take over.

“So… You like my cousin, do you?” When he actually spoke, she felt like she was being knocked over. “At least, I assume that’s why you look at Linada like that.”

Tyrea was quick to try and change the subject. “She’s your cousin, then? I never would have guessed.”

“We both have green lights, it runs in the family.” Radzam rolled his eyes. “But that’s not what’s important. You like Linada, don’t you?”

“Didn’t realize Machina lights run in families…” Though she supposed it made sense, seeing as how… orange Vanea and Egil were. “...And of course I like her, she’s a valuable ally and friend.”

“You and I both know I don’t mean it like that.” Radzam shook his head. “I mean romantically, Tyrea. The way you two act… I’m shocked you’re not actually together!”

Tyrea flustered, wings fluttering as she turned to look at him. Together, with Linada? Tyrea couldn’t imagine it! She was an utter mess, someone unworthy of anyone like Linada. Even if her feelings were romantic in nature, Linada deserved better than an ex-assassin who had just learned to live her own life.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Her wings drooped as the thoughts filled her mind. “Linada deserves a fine woman, not someone like me.”

“You say that, but I think Linada sees you  _ as  _ that fine woman. You should hear how she talks about you when you’re not around.” Radzam chuckled. “You should give yourself more credit, Tyrea. She sees something in you, and, well, I trust her judgement.”

Tyrea looked at her feet. “I can’t agree with that, if I’m the person she’s chosen to place her affection in.”

“Well, believe what you want, I suppose.” Radzam shrugged. “Just know you’re worth more to her than you think.”

  
  


\--

Tyrea felt overjoyed as they finally made what had to be a breakthrough in their Telethia research. They were finally a step closer to solving this all, to saving their people! She felt happy enough she thought she could take flight then and there.

When Linada pulled her close and kissed her out of joy, she almost did take flight.

“Ah…” Linada blinked a few times, cheeks darkening a bit. “Sorry about that, I didn’t even think about what I was doing…”

“No, it’s…” Tyrea’s own face was heating up as she stared at their feet, still breathless from the kiss. “As long as you don’t regret it, I think it’s fine.”

“Would another kiss be fine, then?” Linada placed a hand under her chin, giving her a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, honestly. I think I’ve been in love with you for a while now.”

Tyrea sputtered a bit, turning her head away and trying to force down the smile that threatened to explode onto her face. “Then I suppose I should come clean and say I’ve been fancying you for a while now as well.”

“Really?” The smile on Linada’s face made Tyrea’s heart and wings flutter in unison. “That makes me happier than you know!”

“Oh, so it’s finally happening?” Teelan tilted his head to the side. “That mean Radzam owes me fifty gold!”

“Teelan…!”

“U-uh oh!”


End file.
